1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to a mounting arrangement for a handle on a refrigerator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventional handle arrangements for refrigerators are formed from multiple pieces, including a handle frame and a handle piece having a gripping portion. Such a handle is typically mounted to a refrigerator cabinet utilizing screws which extend through the handle piece and frame, clamping the overall handle to a panel of the refrigerator cabinet. Once the handle is in place, a cover is inserted over the screw, with the cover extending only over the area of the screws or along substantially the entire length of the handle. In general, this known handle mounting arrangement is rather hard to assemble and often results in witness lines that take away from the overall aesthetics of the refrigerator.
In certain refrigerators, gas assist handles are employed in an attempt to simplify the construction and assembly, while also improving the aesthetics. Such handle arrangements are also considered advantageous given their characteristic soft feel. Regardless, there still exists a need in the art for an improved refrigerator handle mounting arrangement preferably, but certainly not limited to, mounting a gas assist handle to a refrigerator in a manner which provides a tight, aesthetically appealing and easily assembled overall arrangement.
The present invention pertains to the mounting of a handle to a door face of a refrigerator. In accordance with the most preferred form of the invention, a base piece is initially attached to the face of the refrigerator, such as through the use of screws or the like. The base piece includes tapered surfaces, preferably at longitudinally spaced positions. Once the base piece is secured, a portion of a handle is placed over the base piece and slid relative to the base whereupon the tapered surfaces coact with structure of the handle such that an interference fit is developed to keep the handle tight to the door panel. With the handle in this position, one or more mechanical fasteners are driven into a body portion of the handle from a back side of the door panel. With this arrangement, all of the mechanical fasteners are hidden and witness lines, corresponding to those associated with conventional handle mounting arrangements, are avoided.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention, when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts in the several views.